


The intern chronicles

by Atlantianhuman, Interndaniel (Atlantianhuman)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blog, Diary, Gen, Intern, Journal, OC, Original Character(s), Station Management - Freeform, Violence, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, gen - Freeform, i don't know how this website works please help me god, nvcr intern - Freeform, platonic, this looks like it's from the 1980s, what the heck, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantianhuman/pseuds/Atlantianhuman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantianhuman/pseuds/Interndaniel
Summary: The other interns ask me, "Daniel, how do you face station management so calmly?", and I tell them, "it helps when you're biologically unable to feel fear."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm daniel, and my actual blog is Interndaniel on tumblr.

Night Vale, ████, at first glance, is a hard-to-find, but friendly desert community somewhere inland of the American West coast. The sun is absolutely scorching, and going outside on a summer day is akin to stepping inside an oven, but its got its own kind of charm, and even if every heat wave seems worse than the last, it always comes out of it kicking. It seems like every other small, isolated town, with the only thing special about it being that it's located in the middle of a desert.

That's your mistake, though.

Don't worry, I thought that too. After my grandmother broke her hip, my Dad and I drove down here to take care of her and make sure she didn't die. But she ended up dying anyways, and we inherited the house. At that point we'd been settled for around half a year, and my dad was too lazy to go back to our old town (and maybe he missed his birthplace), so we just decided to stay (which really speaks levels about what kind of person he is).

After the first few times of driving around, I noticed that things weren't as normal as I'd thought. The houses, although kind on the eyes with all of the charm of a weathered heirloom, didn't fit together- like a puzzle of only corner pieces. I tried walking Cheddar (our Pomchi), but the local dog park was completely barred up. Sometimes I'd look in the mirror and I'd see apparitions appear behind me, or I'd look out my bedroom window at night and see lights in the sky.

See, Night Vale _isn't_ like most towns. While the argument could be made that most small towns had to have a certain level of surreality or they couldn't really be called a small town, Night Vale's supernatural lore is off the charts- to the point where it's less urban _legend_ and more urban _fact_. In the seven years I've been here I've seen Clouds that rain roadkill, Waitresses with fruit growing out of their bodies, been terrorized by a faceless old woman in my own home- I've even had to fight my double.

Night Vale could have been labelled as an anomaly, if anyone that wasn't born there had known of its existence. The only visitors we've had in the last 20 years are Carlos, the scientist,-

and me.

Hi, I'm Daniel, and you're reading my blog. I'm a senior at NVHS, and I just got into an internship with Night Vale Community Radio to knock my credits out of the way before college. I'm 17, I like Gardening (even if most of the stuff I grow ends up dying), Writing, and home-brew coffee. I'm hoping to be a journalist and to one day spread the word about the town I grew up in, but knowing Night Vale, whatever I write is probably going to be wiped off the face of the earth- like most of it's public records.

I moved here when I was around 9, and officially settled down at 10. Despite the initial (horrifying) culture shock, I soon got used to it. Over time, the faceless old woman became more of a flatmate who occasionally steals our sugar than a haunting specter, and the once-alien lights in the sky, when looked at from a different angle, morphed into an aurora borealis.

I guess there's some sort of mysterious spirit-bond or blood pact or something between the citizens and the town itself, because when I first came here it felt like I was returning somewhere. I wouldn't say it's like I finally found my place in the world, but more like how you don't realize how polluted the air you breathe is until you're on a mountain peak.

Or maybe it was that. I used to live in the city, so my respiratory system might have just been thanking me for not beating it into the ground.

Oh, also I'm biologically incapable of feeling fear, which probably played a part in why I'm so well-adjusted- but I'm running short on time at the moment so I'll explain that later.

I’ve never been a journal guy, but I wanted to start typing stuff out in case I ever go missing. I’ve heard of the high fatality rate of interns at NVCR specifically, and I want to be prepared- I’ve even got my will written down in the drafts. I’ve found myself genuinely enjoying it, too, so maybe I am a journal guy. Oh, hold on- someone wants coffee. I’ve got to go, but I promise I will update soon!

If I survive that long.


	2. The second Cecil (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once, on casual friday, he wore a kangaroo onesie with neon green flip-flops and an american flag cap. When he was told to go change, he put on a pair of sneakers, thinking his flip-flops were the problem. Another time, he started a peanut-catching tournament and managed to catch 15 in his mouth, before remembering he was allergic to nuts and asking to go to the hospital."

Let me tell you the definition of suffering. Over the few short months I’ve been working as a station intern, I’ve been dragged violently underground by an elder god, buried alive by a self-proclaimed “monster hunter”, and locked in a meat freezer for 7 hours. 

With a dead body.

I’ve been frozen, burned, battered, and at one point, lost in an alternate dimension (I might still be), and it’s honestly a miracle that I’m still alive.

But nothing can compare to being kicked point-blank in the pancreas by a guy going record speeds in a rolling chair.

My name is Daniel Park, and I’m an intern at NVCR, which essentially makes me an over-glorified, under-paid errand boy. Maybe I’d have more to do if I were a college student, but considering I got in by the skin of my teeth at 17, there are some things I’m just legally not allowed to do- not like that’s ever stopped me from doing them- but for the most part, coffee-making and janitorial duties is a central part of the job description. Thanks to my condition, I’m also in charge of delivering files to station management, keeping cobwebs out of the creepiest corners of the basement, and reporting on the most dangerous events in Night Vale, on-site.

Not having a sense of fear would probably be more useful outside of the only inter-dimensional crossing point in the U.S.

I come here for a few hours every day after school, helping out with busy work wherever it’s needed, operating the recording booth whenever our directors are unavailable, and making frequent trips to the staff lounge for coffee- kept company by the various lovecraftian creatures of the station, spiders, and another intern not much older than me called Brian, who had just beaten me in a game of office-jousting.

From my spot on the floor, doubled over next to the office chair, wheels still-spinning, I could see the door to the staff break room open and a pair of well-polished, black dress shoes step in.

“What are you two idiots doing?”

I recognized the voice as Lance, our resident two-faced, double-crossing snake of a receptionist.

(He borrowed 20$ and refused to pay it back. I have a right to be mad.)

Although he was chipper and helpful (maybe a bit too helpful) on the clock, that was all a facade. After-hours he’d take off the mask and turn back into his cynical, condescending self, with such startling contrast that it seemed as if he had a split personality. The difference between his attitude towards customers and towards other staff was so stark that it could give one vertigo the first time you’d see the change. He actually graduated from a prestigious school with a degree in theatre, so to some extent, his disillusionment was understandable- although it was nice enough, Night Vale was no place for a young college graduate trying to make their way in the world. It’s a place you go to settle down- not to live out what might be the best years of your life.

Still, that felt like letting him off too easy. I’ve watched him steal other people’s lunches out of the break room fridge and leave his used filters in the coffee machine.

But hey, he did do his job, and I think that’s all we can really ask of him. Even if we are coworkers, we don’t have to get along- all we have to do is keep this place running.

After he returns my $20.

“Uh, Office jousting.”

Brian helped me up, muttering an apology for impaling me with the toe of his tennis shoes, as Lance rubbed his temples in annoyance. It seemed like he was about to chew us out for reckless endangerment, but instead he chose to spare us.

“Look, I know you haven’t been busy today, but please refrain from whatever you’re doing. You interns already have a _stupidly_ high death rate and we don’t need to raise that.There’s a bunch of plants near the back of the station growing a bunch of fingers- go pull them out.” He monologued as he fished someone else’s bag of Doritios out of the fridge.

“Fingers? Like, human fingers?”

“Hey, what gives you the right to order us around?”

“Brian, _shut up_."

Lance glared at me.

“Yes, human fingers. Now _go_!"

He popped open the bag, motioning aggressively to the door before walking out himself. Brian and I stared at each other until the sound of his heels hitting the tile floor faded away, before his mouth broke into a grin.

“Hey, you think if we let them grow they’ll turn into little plant people?”

See, the thing about my partner was that he wasn’t exactly the brightest. He was lively and high-spirited, but he had the tendency to be incredibly oblivious with rare, scarily accurate moments of insight. Brian Rand was a junior at Night Vale Community College, majoring in communications and riding the coattails of a football scholarship. After a childhood spent listening to Cecil on the radio, he held an inordinate amount of admiration for the man, bordering on fanboy-ish, and was hoping to be the next big radio host himself. 

He was friendly and sociable, though, and kind to everyone, and even if he was dumb as rocks he usually won people over anyways. Aside from his good looks and Athletic ability, one more thing he was blessed with to make up for his lack of intellectual lacquer was his confidence.

Once, on casual friday, he wore a kangaroo onesie with neon green flip-flops and an american flag cap. When he was told to go change, he put on a pair of sneakers, thinking his flip-flops were the problem. Another time, he started a peanut-catching tournament and managed to catch 15 in his mouth, before remembering he was allergic to nuts and asking to go to the hospital. He has the voice of an angel, but exclusively uses it to sing early 2000s songs like Britney Spears’ _Toxic_ and _Dancing queen_ by Swedish pop sensation ABBA.

If his wit was as sharp as his jawline, he’d probably be the perfect human.

“Come on, let’s go check out the hand-plants.”


End file.
